nickmoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie
The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie is a feature film based on Nickelodeon's hit TV show SpongeBob SquarePants. The film was released in the United States on November 19, 2004. It was distributed in Switzerland, Spain, and Netherlands by Universal Pictures. *Credits & Figures Characters Present *Bob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Mr. Krabs *Sheldon J. Plankton *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Gary the Snail *Mrs. Puff *Pearl Krabs *Karen *Perch Perkins *King Neptune *Princess Mindy *Dennis *Frogfish *The Cyclops *David Hasselhoff *Squire *Royal Crown Pollisher *Larry *Phil Category:Movies Category:Bob SquarePants Plot The film begins with a live action credit sequence, in which a group of pirates retrieve tickets to The Bob SquarePants Movie. The pirates then sing the SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song. The pirates enter a movie theater and raid it, and sit down to watch the movie. The movie properly begins with an emergency situation at the Krusty Krab, complete with police helicopters and news reporters. Mr. Krabs explains to the reporters that a customer ordered a Krabby Patty with cheese, but found no cheese. Suddenly, SpongeBob SquarePants, "the manager", arrives in a sleek sports car. He enters the Krusty Krab, he takes a piece of cheese from a suitcase full of high-tech equipment, and slowly puts the cheese in the Krabby Patty. The day is saved, the crowd starts cheering for SpongeBob. Their cheering soon degenerates to the sound of SpongeBob's alarm clock, and he wakes up, revealing the opening scene to be a dream. SpongeBob is extremely excited, as today is the grand opening of "The Krusty Krab 2" and he boasts to Gary that he'll be the manager since he was Employee of the Month 374 times in a row. After preparing himself for his day, and greeting Squidward and Patrick, SpongeBob goes off to the Krusty Krab. Then we see a news flash about the Krusty Krab 2. Plankton is watching it all from a telescope. He is jealous. He is this way because he never had a customer. He envies Mr. Krabs, and states tried every plan in his cabinet from "A to Y". There are actually 26 letters of the alphabet, and Plankton doesn't notice it at first, but Karen tells him. Plankton finds "Plan Z" in the back of the drawer. He smells it. It's lemon-scented. He goes outside, only to be stepped on by SpongeBob. He pulls Plankton off his shoe, then runs off again. Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs is preparing the grand opening ceremony of the Krusty Krab 2, which is an exact replica of the original and is located directly next-door to it, the only difference being a giant glowing "2" sign. SpongeBob rushes up to the stage to accept his promotion, but Mr. Krabs announces that Squidward is the new manager instead, much to SpongeBob's shock. Mr. Krabs tells a heartbroken SpongeBob that he is too immature and childlike to handle the task, and SpongeBob sulks away, saying "I'm ready...depression." Patrick suddenly flies by, naked, and crashes into the set, causing a fire. Meanwhile, Plankton flies towards King Neptune's castle, as part of "Plan Z". Inside, Neptune is attempting to punish his royal crown polisher for touching his crown, but is stopped by his intelligent daughter, Mindy. The brutish and tyrannical king tries to explain to his daughter that he must enforce his power as king in order to be respected, and that she will have to do the same when she is Queen. He begins to explain the importance of his crown, and as he talks, Plankton arrives and steals it. Neptune, who is bald, is horrified to discover that his crown is missing, Plankton having stolen it. Meanwhile, SpongeBob is at Goofy Goober's brooding over his loss. He tells himself to get it together, and does, until Patrick arrives and mentions the new manager, and SpongeBob starts crying again. He tells Patrick that Mr. Krabs called him a kid and didn't give Spongebob the job. SpongeBob starts to leave but then Patrick gets a Triple Gooberberry Sunrise, and SpongeBob comes back. They begin to eat dozens of bowls of ice cream. The two become "drunk" from all the ice cream, and SpongeBob falls asleep in the restaurant, experiencing hangover-like symptoms the morning afterwards. Meanwhile, Neptune arrives at the Krusty Krab after receiving evidence planted by Plankton of Mr. Krabs stealing his crown, with the intention of executing Mr. Krabs. Krabs denies stealing the crown, but a message then plays on the phone of a man thanking Mr. Krabs for giving him the crown and saying that he sold it to Shell City. This call is actually from Plankton. Neptune asks if anyone has anything to say to defend Mr. Krabs, and a "drunken" SpongeBob arrives and insults Mr. Krabs out of spite, but upon realizing the severity of the situation returns to his normal self and stops Neptune from killing him. Mindy convinces her father to give SpongeBob a chance to prove Krab's innocence, and he and Patrick agree to travel to the dreaded Shell City, and return with the crown. Before departing, Mr. Krabs is frozen solid and Mindy, who Patrick develops a crush on, gives the duo a magical bag of winds to return home with. With six days to retrieve the crown (there were originally ten until King Neptune and Patrick argued it down to six), SpongeBob and Patrick take the "Patty Wagon", a car shaped like a Krabby Patty. They soon reach a gas station located on the county line, where the hillbilly owners laugh at them, finding the duo and their vehicle stupid. They tell SpongeBob and Patrick that they wouldn't last for 10 seconds over the county line. When SpongeBob and Patrick cross the line, their car is immediately stolen by a thug. SpongeBob and Patrick then realize that they lasted for 12 seconds, and begin laughing at the hillbillies, who are dumbfounded by their idiocy, as they continue on foot. Later, they find their car parked at the "Thug Tug", a bar for tough, muscular fish. SpongeBob has Patrick distract the thugs so SpongeBob can get the key. He is unsuccessful, and gets his hands dirty in the process. SpongeBob goes into the bathroom to wash his hands, and when he uses the soap dispenser, it produces bubbles. SpongeBob and Patrick begin having a "Bubble Party", but one bubble floats over to the leader of the "Thug Tug", who reminds the other bar patrons of the policy that all "Bubble Blowing Babies" will be severely beaten. The leader goes on a "Bubble Blowing Baby Hunt" by turning on the Goofy Goober Theme song, where the first person to start singing is determined to be the culprit. SpongeBob and Patrick struggle not to start singing, then the owner starts singing it to SpongeBob and Patrick, causing SpongeBob's eyes to water and Patrick to start melting, and they are only saved when Siamese Twins burst out in song. The other thugs begin beating them, allowing SpongeBob and Patrick to steal the key amidst the confusion and depart. By the following day, Plankton, with Mr. Krabs incapacitated, has been able to obtain the Krabby Patty secret formula and begins serving Krabby Patties at the Chum Bucket. He stole the formula by sneaking by Mr. Krabs while he was frozen,went into his office ,enter the safe code and stole the formula. Mr. Krabs was upset but you can not tell because he was frozen in a pose. But if this was a episode, he wouldn't get the formula with Mr.Krabs unfrozen, because Mr. Krabs would step on Planton. He gives away free bucket-shaped souvenir hats with every purchase, which are actually remote-activated mind control devices. When Squidward discovers his plot and attempts to stop him, Plankton activates the helmets, ultimately taking over Bikini Bottom and re-naming it "Planktopolis". He has also hired a professional hitman named Dennis to ensure that SpongeBob and Patrick do not reach Shell City. SpongeBob and Patrick are traveling through a field of skulls, laughing over their victory at the Thug Tug. They see an Ice Cream Stand, but when SpongeBob goes to order, the old lady running the stand is revealed to be the tongue of a monstrous Frogfish using the Ice Cream Stand as bait. SpongeBob and Patrick are chased by a large sea monster, eventually driving off a cliff and getting out of the boat just in time. The Frogfish is lured off the edge, and subsequently is eaten by an even larger beast that appears from the trench. Unable to pass through a monster-filled trench, SpongeBob decides to give up and accepts the fact that he and Patrick are just children. However, Mindy arrives and gives them fake mustaches in the form of seaweed, convincing them that they are now men, and telling them that they have to succeed, showing them what has happened to Bikini Bottom in their absence. SpongeBob and Patrick pass through the trench without fear (singing "Now That We're Men"), but are greeted on the other side by Dennis. He rips off their fake mustaches and explains to them that they are not really men, and prepares to kill them by crushing them under his boot. However, before he can do so, Dennis himself is crushed by an even bigger boot, belonging to a human scuba diver (which SpongeBob and Patrick refer to as "The Cyclops"), who abducts SpongeBob and Patrick to the surface. Spongebob and Patrick wake up in a goldfish bowl filled with freshwater and sedimentary pebbles. They see the Cyclops making "knick-knacks" from dead sea creatures, much to their horror, and are soon taken out of the bowl and put on a table under a heat lamp, and start to dry up. Soon, SpongeBob laments that they have failed, and that Bikini Bottom will remain under Plankton's mind control, Mr. Krabs will be executed, and they too will die. Patrick points out a sign reading "Shell City: Marine Gifts and Sundries". SpongeBob realizes that they are in Shell City, which is in fact a gift shop. They see the crown, which is on display for nine dollars. SpongeBob then realizes that they did at least make it to Shell City, and did pretty well for "a couple of goofballs." They both shed a tear. They begin singing the Goofy Goober song, just as they shrivel up. The pirates in the audience are crying over the loss of SpongeBob and Patrick, when a parrot advises them to keep watching the film. The "Tear of the Goofy Goober" rolls down a wire into the power outlet, causing it to short circuit and let out smoke, which rises up and activates the sprinkler system, causing all the sea creatures to reanimate. As they beat up the monsterous diver, SpongeBob and Patrick grab the crown and carry it out to the beach. There, SpongeBob reads the manual of the Bag of Winds, and Patrick accidentally releases it, leaving them stranded on the beach. However, David Hasselhoff arrives and carries them across the ocean on his back. On the way back home, the big boot belonging to the same diver that kidnapped them rises up from the water, and an angry Dennis emerges from below it, who again attempts to crush SpongeBob and Patrick with his boot, but is knocked into the ocean by a floating sailboat. As the duo arrive over Bikini Bottom, King Neptune is about to execute Mr. Krabs, but is being stalled by Mindy. Hasselhoff opens his pectoral muscles and shoots the duo down into Bikini Bottom, where they crash through the roof of the Krusty Krab, the crown deflecting the trident blast that would have killed Mr. Krabs, and ends up burning Hasselhoff. While Neptune is celebrating the return of his crown, Plankton arrives and drops a King-sized Chum Bucket Helmet on Neptune, putting him under his control. Plankton's hypnotized minions surround the heroes, and SpongeBob makes a speech about being who you are, before breaking out into a bizarre rock version of the Goofy Goober theme song, which is in fact Twisted Sister's song "I Wanna Rock" with different lyrics. Using his guitar's powers, SpongeBob destroys the mind-control helmets and frees the citizens from Plankton's rule. Bikini Bottom and Mr. Krabs are saved, and Plankton is arrested and sent to the "Asylum for the Criminally Tiny", vowing to return and destroy everyone. In the aftermath, Neptune reaches an understanding not only with Mr. Krabs but also with his daughter, and thanks SpongeBob and Patrick. Squidward suggests to SpongeBob that he has learned that he doesn't really need to be the manager of the Krusty Krab 2, but SpongeBob eagerly takes the position anyway. During the end credits, pictures are shown of SpongeBob's duties as manager, which include mopping the floors, taking out the trash, and Mr. Krabs holding out a single coin (a "raise"). Regardless, SpongeBob enjoys it all. In the theater, the usher tells the pirates to leave the theater so she can clean up. Trivia *The teaser trailer for the movie aired during the 2003 Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards. *Plankton made an appearance at the 2003 Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards saying that if the people can't come to the Chum Bucket then the Chum Bucket will come to the people. He heard thumps and then it zooms to Serena Williams. She drinks the water then spits it out after realizing it tastes terrible and then pours the water into a plant and heard Plankton scream but she wonders what she heard. *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie website was hacked, around the time the movie was released into theaters. If one explores Bikini Bottom on the main page, the ghostly letters "SB" appear in the bottom-left corner. If one clicks them, it takes them to the fansite, www.spongeblogger.com. The site's creator got into serious trouble for doing this, but was forgiven seeing as he had done no serious harm. The link, however, was never removed and still remains there. *The film takes place after all the episodes in the series, including the series itself. This is supported by: #SpongeBob states that he has won 374 consecutive Employee of the Month awards, which would mean that he has been working at the Krusty Krab for at least 31 years. But in "Breath of Fresh Squidward" he has won it a gazillion and six times(or he possibly exaggerated the amount of times he earned the award in the episode). However, in that episode Squidward won the Employee of the Month award. So it's possible that SpongeBob has won 374 ever since Squidward won. #In the movie, Plankton successfully learns the Krabby Patty secret formula. #The Krusty Krab 2 is not seen or mentioned in any other episode. #It was even later confirmed by Stephen Hillenburg that the movie takes place after the series. *The song The Best Day Ever, heard during the end credits and added to the movie's soundtrack, would later be used in the episode "Best Day Ever". *When the mind-controlled fish are getting on top of rock-star SpongeBob Squarepants, trying to squeeze him with no space, but then SpongeBob blasts them away, it makes a reference to the film The Matrix Reloaded, where Agent Smith and his duplicates get on top of Neo, but are all blasted away by Neo *The Replica HMS Bounty, built for the film The Bounty was used in the opening sequence in which the pirates are singing the SpongeBob SquarePants theme song. *Many major characters from the series don't have major roles: Sandy Cheeks, Gary the Snail, and Mrs. Puff all make appearances but have very small roles and very few lines. Squidward also has a very small part, and Mr. Krabs is frozen for most of the film. *The movie has a couple of references to the Greek Epic Poem The Odyssey by Homer: #SpongeBob and Patrick encounter The Cyclops. In the poem, the hero Odysseus also encounters a Cyclops (named Polyphemus) and is trapped in its lair for a few days before he devises a way to get out. #Spongebob and Patrick are given a bag of winds by Mindy to return home after they retrieve the crown; however, Patrick accidentally ends up releasing them. In the poem, Odysseus is given a bag of winds as well by Aeolus Master of the Winds, to return home safely. However, his men, thinking that he is hiding a valuable treasure, open up the bag, thus releasing the winds and preventing him from reaching home. *A scene where SpongeBob and Patrick, after escaping from Shell City, encounter Sandy on the surface, who here has the appearance of a real-life squirrel, was planned for the film but was cut for time. The animatic for the scene is included as a deleted scene on the DVD. *The season one episode Neptune's Spatula, features a completely different King Neptune. This version of Neptune also appeared, much later on, in "SpongeBob vs. the Patty Gadget" and the much recent "The Clash of Triton". In "Krusty Towers". Squidward mentions "King Neptune the XIVth", possibly meaning that there are multiple King Neptunes and explaining this inconsistency. *This is the third time SpongeBob is voiced by a different person for the song. First being in Ripped Pants. And second being in Band Geeks. *The song "Goofy Goober Rock" that is played around the end of the movie is a parody of Twisted Sister's song "I Wanna Rock". *Shell City is similar to the gift shop from "Hooky". *In the end scene when King Neptune is thanking SpongeBob, The original Krusty Krab is not visible through the window of the Krusty Krab 2. *When King Neptune is being stalled from the execution, he tells Mindy to go to the wait outside, then places a lock on the door. After Spongebob and Patrick arrive, the lock disappears. *The movie is the only episode in the entire series to contain any profanity (swear words) whatsoever (not counting "Sailor Mouth" or "Krusty Love", since the swears in this movie are uncensored and don't sound jibberish). *The tune of "Now That We're Men" was previously heard in "The Great Snail Race", which had used the song, "Fight, Fight, Fight!" *At the end of the movie, SpongeBob says that Squidward's fly is undone. However, Squidward doesn't wear pants. *The Chum Bucket keeps on changing spots. When first seen it's up the road. But when Plankton steals the formula it's across the street. What's even worse is that other scenes don't even feature the Chum Bucket across the Krusty Krab. *In a deleted scene, during Spongebob's awakening in The Goofy Goober Party Boat, he asks for a "double fudge spinny". This rejected line was used in a storybook based on the movie released during the time. *This is the first time to show Patrick fall in love with someone. *On the Goofy Goober Clock, the number 2 is in its correct place. *The second time SpongeBob was called "SpongeBoob". The first was "Missing Identity". He was also called "SpongeBoob" in the later episode "SquidBob TentaclePants". *The Patty Wagon is a reference to Good Burger. * Patrick's head is slightly more rounded in this. *Squidward is a slightly lighter shade of blue in this. *King Neptune is green and has no hair in this. In other episodes, he's blue with red hair. *The movie was dedicated in memory of Jules Engel (1909?-2003). *The original "cover-up" plot of the film had SpongeBob going to rescue Patrick from a fisherman in Florida and was later revealed by Tom Kenny to be just a "joke" plot which he made up to keep the fans busy. *The trailer uses footage from submarine films, Das Boot (1981), The Hunt For Red October (1990), and U-571 (2000). *On September 11th 2010 The Line That Had People Calling Spongebob A knuckle head mc spazmatron was changed to A knucklehead Mc "Goof" Matron *Mr. Krabs' eyes are green, rather than white. *King Neptune did not do anything to stop the reign of terror that Plankton has caused on the town because of his obsession with his lack of hair and did not even notice the town's destruction while going to the Krusty Krab to meet Mr. Krabs! *If you listen closely on the teaser trailer one of the men in the submarine says "What the hell is it?", this was the 1st time and only time cursing was in one of the trailers. *SpongeBob and Patrick's quest takes up about six days. However, with very little indications to work with, it's unclear how these six days are broken up. The only facts are that they enter the Thug Tug on the first night, and end up in Shell City on the final day. It also appears that Squidward learns about Plankton's plan on the second day. The biggest possibility is that, between when SpongeBob and Patrick leave the Thug Tug and the point that they get chased by the frogfish, a few days had passed. *This is the only episode where Squidward was angry at Plankton for stealing the formula. APM music identification Although Gregor Narholz composed most of the movie's score, the film still makes some use of the Associated Production Music library. *Maui Beach - The beginning of the animated movie. *Marching to Honolulu - SpongeBob wakes up from his dream. *Non Stop - Perch Perkins' report for the grand opening of "The Krusty Krab 2". *Sleazy Sax - Plankton takes a look at Plan Z. *Pua Paoakalani - Mr. Krabs explains to SpongeBob why he did not get the manager position at the Krusty Krab 2. *Unknown Tracks 2 - "Hurray for SpongeBob!" *Airs and Graces - Neptune talks about his crown. *Camptown Races - Played at Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Party Boat. *Piano Presto A - SpongeBob and Patrick keep asking the waiter for more ice cream and perform on stage with Goofy Goober. *Too Tired - "Oh, my head."; "I got something to say about Mr. (gulp) Krabs!" *The Tip Top Polka/Cliff Polka - "Now pay attention, Squidward, as manager, you gotta keep an eye out for paying customers." *So Tired - Neptune laughs after SpongeBob suggests that he go and get the crown. *Happy Jose - The muzak that plays in the elevator when SpongeBob and Patrick wait for their floor. *Can Can - SpongeBob and Patrick have a bubble party in the bathroom. *Hawaiian Cocktail - SpongeBob and Patrick begin crying. *Lonely Heart's Club - SpongeBob and Patrick roll around in puddles of their own tears. *Fight! Fight! Fight! - This song serves as the background music of the song "Now That We're Men" *Jarabe tapatío - The mariachi fish play this in Shell City. Cast *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants, Gary the Snail, Clay, Tough Fish #2, Twin #2, Houston Voice (voice) *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star, Fish #2, Chum Customer, Local Fish (voice) *Doug Lawrence- Plankton, Fish #7, Attendant #2, Lloyd (voice) *Dee Bradley Baker - Man Cop, Phil, Perch Perkins, Waiter, Attendant #1, Thug #1, Coughing Fish, Twin #1, Frog Fish Monster, Freed Fish, Sandals (voice) *Clancy Brown - Eugene H. Krabs (voice) *Scarlett Johansson - Mindy (voice) *Jeffrey Tambor- King Neptune (voice) *Rodger Bumpass - Squidward Tentacles, Fish #4 (voice) *Alec Baldwin- Dennis (eliminator): (voice) *Jill Talley - Karen the Computer Wife, Old Lady (voice) *David Hasselhoff- Himself *Carolyn Lawrence- Sandy Cheeks (voice) *Mary Jo Catlett- Mrs. Puff (voice) *Lori Alan- Pearl Krabs (voice) *Carlos Alazraqui- Squire, Goofy Gooby Announcer, Thief (voice) *Sirena Irwin - Reporter, Driver, Ice Cream Lady (voice) *Joshua Seth - Prisoner (voice) *Tim Blaney - Singing Goofy Goober (voice) *Jim Wise - Goofy Gooby Rock Singer (voice) *Neil Ross - Cyclops Diver (voice) *Thomas F. Wilson - Fish #3, Tough Fish, Victor (voice) *Stephen Hillenburg - Parrot (voice) *Peter DeYoung - Leatherbeard the Pirate *Maxie J. Santillan Junior - Gummy the Pirate *Aaron Hendry - Tangles the Pirate, Cyclops Diver *Gerard Griesbaum - Fingers the Pirate *Michael Bell- Fisherman *Tim Allen - Goofy Goober (voice) *Paul Zies - Upper Deck the Pirate *Randolph Jones - Tiny the Pirate *Todd Duffey - Concession Guy *Jose Zelaya - Dooby the Pirate *Mageina Tovah - Usher *Chris Cummins - Concession Guy *Alex Baker - Martin the Pirate *Robin Russell - Sniffy the Pirate *Tommy Schooler - Salty the Pirate *Ben Wilson - Stovepipe the Pirate *Henry Kingi - Inky the Pirate *Bart McCarthy - Captain Bart the Pirate *David Stifel - Cookie the Pirate *Dylan Haggerty - Stitches the Pirate *Aaron Springer - Laughing Bubble *Derek Drymon - The Screamer, Fisherman *Cole S. McKay - Scruffy the Pirate *D.P. FitzGerald - Bonesy the Pirate *Kristopher Logan - Squinty the Pirate *Gino Montesinos - Tango the Pirate *John Siciliano - Pokey the Pirate Reception The movie was both a critical and commercial success. It made $32,018,216 on its opening weekend, on its way to $85,417,988 in the United States and $140,161,792 worldwide. On Rotten Tomatoes, It holds a 69% Tomatometer rating, and a 74% rating with the "cream of the crop" critics. It is also the second highest-grossing film based on a Nickelodeon TV show, only behind The Rugrats Movie. Soundtrack *1: "SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song" - Avril Lavigne *2: "SpongeBob and Patrick Confront the Psychic Wall of Energy" - The Flaming Lips *3: "Just a Kid" - Wilco *4: "The Goofy Goober Song" - Mike Simpson, featuring SpongeBob, Patrick & The Goofy Goober *5: "Prince Paul's Bubble Party" - The Waikikis, Prince Paul & Wordsworth *6: "Bikini Bottom" - Electrocute *7: "The Best Day Ever" - SpongeBob and the Hi-Seas *8: "They'll Soon Discover" - The Shins *9: "Ocean Man" - Ween *10: "Under My Rock" - Patrick *11: "Now That We're Men" - SpongeBob, Patrick & The Monsters *12: "Goofy Goober Rock" -Tom Rothrock featuring Jim Wise *13: "You Better Swim"- Motörhead *14: "The Jellyfish Song" -The Jellyfish Band, Plus-Tech Squeeze Box Featuring SpongeBob *15: "SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song (Movie Version)" - The Pirates Category:Movies Category:SpongeBob SquarePants